The Prince and The Popper
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: They say that everyone has a look alike somewhere in the world, but I don't believe in that kind of stuff. My name is Yuki Mikamura, and a trip to the supermarket proved me wrong when I met my look alike. Now I owe my brother 20 bucks.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince and The Popper **

They say that everyone has a look alike somewhere in the world, but I don't believe in that kind of stuff. My name is Yuki Mikamura, and a trip to the supermarket proved me wrong when I met my look alike. Now I owe my brother 20 bucks.

* * *

It was just like any other Sunday morning for me. I woke up at 8, took a shower, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and made my bed.

Now all I was doing was trying to block out my brother playing his new video game as I buttered my breakfast toast.

"GET EM!GET EM! GET EM!"

He was yelling out at the Tv screen in the living room, the sound of firing lasers and explosions filling our spacious two story home. He was playing some si-fi game that he had gotten yesterday at the video game shop.

_**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!**_

"OH YEAH! Ha ha ha!"

It sounds like he just finished a hard level. I bit into my buttered toast and went into the living room as my brother was saving the game.

"And... save."

My brother's name is Yami Mikamura, he's 14 and a third year in middle school. He has our father's perfect natural tan skin and our mother's black eyes and hair that he grew out past his shoulders, only pulling it back into a pony tail when he's playing a video game. He had on his favorite black hoodie with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of baggy gray cameo, cargo pants, and his black fingerless gamer gloves.

He puts down the white X-box remote gently on the glass coffee table in front of him and spreads his arms out on the back of the black sectional, before tilting his head back at me.

"Oh! Hey bro! I finally beat that crazy war general!"

He yelled happily as I looked at him uninterested as I finished my buttered toast.

"Yeah. So I heard."

I rolled my eyes at my younger brother.

My name is Yuki Mikamura, 16 years old and in my second year in high school. I was the opposite of my brother; I had our father's short blond that I liked to be kept short, and his blueish-purple eyes and our mother's beautiful pale skin. I was dressed in a light blue t-shirt, faded black jeans with rips on the knees, and white socks on my feet. As I walked over to the house phone sitting on a glass end table next to the sectional, the blinking red light was indicating a voice mail.

I frowned as I saw the name and time on the LCD screen.

_**Sunako Mikamura**_

_**(000) 000-000**_

I looked over at my brother who nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Mom Called."

"My Bad."

That was as close to an apology as I could get from him before I pressed play to listen to mom's message.

'_YAMI MIKAMURA!'_

Both of us jumped at the sound of our mother's yelling.

'_I know you're playing that video game. Both of you need to put your toys up because your little cousins, and their parents are coming over for dinner tonight.'_

We looked at each other with identical looks of horror; our little cousins were little monsters, no matter what their parents say, they're evil and seek to make my brother and I miserable.

'_Don't be so horror stricken. Grandma Anastasia is coming too and she's staying over for a few weeks!'_

"_Grandma."_

We said at the same time, Grandma Anastasia was our father's mother, a German woman who liked to travel the world and cared deeply for her children and grandchildren.

'_So I need you boys, BOTH OF YOU, to pick up some extra groceries. NO JUNK FOOD! Yami no more energy drinks either, Alice told me that her son, Kenta knows where your stash is.'_

"Aw man."

My brother grumbled, he would stay up late and play an online game with a few friends he made in America. Looks like he won't be joining them for a while, he'll need to get rid of what he has left and then find a new place to stash them instead of in my desk.

**Later, Local Super Market**

"Ham. Potatoes. Yams. Milk."

I named off the list that I had written down from mom's message.

I was walking down the aisle, pushing the shopping cart when I had to stop because of a small boy blond boy being pushed in a shopping cart by an insanely tall dark haired man. The small boy was treating the speeding cart as if it was an amusement park ride.

'_His parents need to teach him that the grocery store is not a play ground'_

I thought, hoping that the two would not hurt themselves or another person seriously, pushing the cart to the meat section.

**Third Person's POV**

Yuki Mikamura pushed his shopping cart down the snack food isle, passing by an handsome young man around his age.

The young man had short, neatly combed black hair and dark eyes hidden behind a pair of oval shaped glasses and ivory skin. Dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and jeans that at first glance, seem ordinary but upon closer inspection, his clothes where all high end and designer.

He looked over his shoulder at Yuki; the young man's expression was passive for a few seconds, a glare on his glasses hiding his eyes before he raised a eye brow at the passing blond.

Yuki scanned the meat section before his eyes landed on a pack of meat that could feed quite a few people and was reasonably priced.

As he reached for the pack, another hand came out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed the pack of meat at the same time.

Yuki blinked in surprise and turned to the owner of the other hand to apologize but his blueish-purple eyes met, almost identical blueish-purple eyes. Both blinked at the same time and speed, wide with the same amount of surprise at the mirror like reflection.

"Tama-ki?"

A girl with short brown hair and bring doe brown eyes, dressed in a pink dress that was over a white short sleeved t-shirt and jeans, was holding a shopping basket calling a boy's name in confusion as she looked at the two boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince and The Popper, Chapter 2**

They say that everyone has a look alike somewhere in the world, but I don't believe in that kind of stuff. My name is Yuki Mikamura, and a trip to the supermarket proved me wrong when I met my look alike. Now I owe my brother 20 bucks.

* * *

The young man, Tamaki, stared at his_ 'reflection'_, amazed as Yuki unintentionally mimicked his movements. Tilting their heads to one side, bringing a hand up to their face, blinking 3 times and then sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Wow! Haruhi! Look at this mirror! The skill of the common folk never ceases to amaze me."

The second blond boy said looking back at the girl, Haruhi, as Yuki wide eyed and shock still. Haruhi looked equally if not more shocked then the Host club king's look alike.

"Tamaki, that's not a-"

She was saying before two you men around her age, 15, stood on either side of her and looked at the two blonds with wide eyes before looking uninterested as the realized there was no mirror.

"_Oh great, there are two milords."_

Both young men said at the same time, they both had orange hair and golden cat like eyes, both wearing red jackets out lined in gold and green pants.

"Hey, bro. I just talked with-"

Yami came up to his brother and saw his shocked expression, and then caught a glimpse of his brother's twin.

"Ha! You owe me 20 bucks now! I was right!"

Yami said happy as Tamaki looked at a still shocked Yuki.

**Yuki's POV**

I groaned, leaning my head down. My brother and I were arguing about having someone in the world that looked exactly like us, or as he called it,_ 'An Evil Twin'_.

I didn't believe it because we can look alike but not be alike, I didn't think it was possible to have an unrelated twin.

We made a bet; until he could prove his _evil twin_ theory to me he would not bring it up at all, if I was proven wrong then I owned him 20 bucks American. Looks like he was right after all.

"Come on Yami. We have to go before the ice cream starts to melt."

I told my brother, turning my back on my _'twin'_ and grabbing a good pack of meat before grabbing the cart to push in to check out.

"WAIT!"

The other blond roughly grabbed my shoulders, I shot him annoyed look as a few more guys came over.

"You're the reason why the commoner life style is so appalling to me! I have found you at last my dear brother!"

He yelled, hurting my ear before squeezing me in a bear hug. A look of dread on my face as some shoppers stopped and stared and others didn't give us another glace, walking away quickly.

This is going to be one of those bad days.

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Ha! Sorry, but he's my brother."

Yami claimed as he walked up to the blondes, putting away his black and purple camera phone before his brother could see it, but he did.

Yuki glared at his younger brother as he pried the eccentric blond off of him.

"Who did you send it to?"

Yami looked puzzled as his brother glared at him, shrugging his shoulders and looking away.

"Send what?"

Yuki held out his hand to his brother, a dark aura surrounding him. The twins that were with the girl, Haruhi, and Yuki's look alike, Tamaki, shirked away in slight fear.

"Then hand me your phone."

Yami pouted as he fished his cell phone from his jacket pocket and placed it in his brother's hand as Yuki checked the time before opening his brother's out going messages.

While behind them Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins huddled together.

"Haruhi, how could you keep this secret from daddy!" Tamaki asked Haruhi, looking like he had found out that she was cheating on him. She just looked at him blackly.

"I didn't even know that guy. This is my first time seeing him."

The twins and Tamaki gasped in shocked.

"What about his brother?" One of the twins asked.

"I've never seen either of them." Haruhi said, annoyance dripping from her words but the boys didn't seem to have picked up on it.

"Who do you think he is?"

"And what company he belongs to."

The twins asked as they looked up from their huddle to see that the two brothers were gone.

"_Where'd they go?"_

**With Yami and Yuki**

"Ha ha ha! I was right, don't be such a sour puss. We got out of there fast thanks to your fan club."

Yami exclaimed to his brother who just added more groceries into his arms, Yami grunted as he felt the 4, 2 liter bottles weight him down as they walked out of the store after quickly paying.

The casher was conveniently a girl that went to Yuki's school, Ouran Public High School, and part of the Royal Court Fan Club. A club that worships and idolizes those who are the homecoming King, Queen, Prince, and Princess, Yuki had won the title of Ouran Prince his freshmen and won again this year, without even trying.

She was at first steering customers to her hard working coworkers as she read a magazine until she saw Yuki, then she quickly rang them up and asked for a date. She was denied.

"I just hope we don't run into those guys again. It's creepy enough to know that someone actually looks like me."

Yuki sighed as he only carried the vegetables, fruit, and bread. He stopped mid step, Yami nearly crashing into him.

"Wha-"

Yami nearly yelled before sensing something wrong. Yuki took out his own cell phone, making it look like he was checking his messages but Yami could see that his brother was using his camera as a mirror to look behind them.

Yuki narrowed his eyes at his phone as he saw a man dressed in a dark suit, with a pair of black sun glasses hiding most of his face, leaning in an alley way, glancing in their direction.

"We're being followed."

Just as those words left Yuki's lips a black Rolls Royce with heavily tinted back windows, pulled up right beside them.

* * *

I'm no good with names so I went with Ouran Public High School because it was mentioned in Episode 3 and I thought it would make Tamki and Yuki more alike.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince and The Popper, Chapter 3**

They say that everyone has a look alike somewhere in the world, but I don't believe in that kind of stuff. My name is Yuki Mikamura, and a trip to the supermarket proved me wrong when I met my look alike. Now I owe my brother 20 bucks.

* * *

**Stalker Man's POV**

Master Kyoya had ordered me to follow these two boys. I obeyed loyally, and also curious as to whom the young man that greatly resembled Master Tamaki, really was.

I was far enough to not rise any suspicions from the two yet close enough to see them as the older boy pulled out his cell phone, I tensed, not moving until he put it away.

Once he did, a black Rolls Royce pulled up beside them before taking off, the boys gone. I tried to read the license plate but it look, oddly enough, was the only thing seared with mud on the spotless car. I had to report this in, pulling out my radio that I have failed Master Kyoya.

"I've lost visual of the target. Last seen getting into a spotless, black Rolls Royce with a mud seared license plate."

**With Yami and Yuki**

"Ow. Thanks, Dad. My arms were being pulled out of their sockets!"

Yami said as he rolled his shoulders, sitting across from his brother was his back facing the driver, the groceries lying next to them and on the floor.

A man, in his early 40's whom was driving wore a gray chuffer suit and cap. He had pale skin and his face was framed with trimmed bread and mustache with faded blond hair and sliver of grey and white hair, the man looked in the rear view mirror with his blue eyes back at the boy, giving a kind fatherly smile.

"Yuki, don't make your brother carry all the groceries, no matter what he did." The man lightly scolded his son, glancing back at them in the rearview mirror.

Their father, Mika Mikamura, as he was most commonly known by many, was born and raised in Germany till his parents moved to Japan when he was 8. Despite being dressed as a chuffer and driving a Rolls Royce, he was really the head of a large, and still growing, construction company he had inherited from and was created by his father after coming to Japan. He has a many of many tricks at avoiding people and the press, being dressed as a chuffer was just one of them.

"So, why the disguise Dad?" Yuki asked his father as they stopped at a red light, and their father looked at Yuki in the mirror as he handed Yami 20 bucks from his wallet.

"I was just visiting an old friend of mine." Was all he said as his eyes went back to the road and the light turned green.

"No one really pays much attention to their servants, let alone what they look like now a days." He huffed, as he pulled into an Estate with iron fences surrounding lush green trees and a cobblestone road that lead up to an immaculate white mansion.

**Ootori Estate**

"I'm sorry master Kyoya. I lost sight of them when a strange car appeared." One of Kyoya's body guards said, bowing at the waist in apology to the third Ootori son.

"I suspect that they either knew who was in the vehicle or that they were kidnapped." Kyoya said before Tamaki could ask. The blond looked worriedly at his friend with big blueish-purple eyes in a puppy dog look.

"Kyoya! That's horrible! We must contact the police strait away! " Tamaki yelled panicky, as he snapped open his cell phone but before her could dial the numbers Kyoya took away his phone.

"Tamaki, why would someone with a Roles Royce kidnap two commoners off the street?"He asked his friend coolly, as a glare off his glasses hid his eyes, this mind trying to comprehend the reason why a spotless Roles Royce would have mud smeared on its plates. As Tamaki retreated to a corner to sulk and grow mushrooms, Kyoya quickly made a list of **logical** reasons.

'_Money is out. A grudge is possible. The chances of the Roles Royce being theirs...' _Kyoya thought as he tried to search Japan's citizen data base for one, _Yuki __Mikamura, _the name they got form one of the cashier who had mistaken Tamaki for him at the commoners market.

The search came up with only one family with a blonde, with blueish purple eyes, of about 16, and had the name Yuki Mikamura. Kyoya skimmed threw it as he came across Yuki's High school profile, Kyoya didn't miss that it was also call Ouran, and then information about his parents.

'_His father works construction for Keller Construction's Japan branch, and his mother... is a house wife.'_

Kyoya was thinking as he looked Ouran, Yuki's School website to find many photos of him in his school uniform, along with his home address.

**With Yami and Yuki**

Both Yami and Yuki were sitting in their living room playing one of Yami's games when their mother happily answered the door, now they wearily eyed the little yellow and pink fiends that stood in front of them with angelic faces.

"What cha doing?" The pink fiend asked, she was a 7 year old girl, with big blue eyes and short chestnut brown hair done up in two buns on earth side of her head with pink pom poms holding her hair in place. She wore a pink sundress with split sleeves that reached doe to her knees and pink ballet flats on her feet.

"Natasha, go away and play with Kelsey. Where having big boy time here." Yami commanded as he started down little Natasha, commencing a staring contest. While the fiend in yellow threw herself into Yuki's lap.

"Mozart! Come and play piano with me!" The yellow fiend asked, wrapping her arms tightly around Yuki's neck, she was strong for a 10 year old. She had round brown eyes and long brown hair that reached down to her waist with a yellow bow to keep it out of her face. Her dress was the same as her sister's but she had long sleeves, white stockings and mary-janes shoes.

Yuki, or better known to his little cousins by his German name, Mozart, set down the controller on the coffee table and tried to pry her vice like grip on his neck so he could breathe. She let go as he set her down on the floor, she bounced happily back in his lap.

"Ah. Kelsey, we don't have a piano here, and don't call me Mozart." Yuki, scolded his little cousin, with a twitch of irritation. Yuki detested the name because everyone and anyone who called him that wanted him to be as good or better then the famous classical composer he was named after.

"You blinked!" Yami yelled as he grinned in victory over the now pouting 7 year old who was slowly turning pink.

"That's not fair Ludwig! You cheated!" She yelled out Yami's German name, which he hated as well, as she snatched his controller from his hands and ran away. It took only a few seconds for Yami to bolt out of his seat and catch the back of the 7 year old's dress.

"Hey! Give that back you little thief!" Yami yelled as he reached for his controller that Natasha held tightly to her chest, and once Yami got a hold of his controller she screamed.

"AAAHHHHHH! HELP! LUDWIG IS MOLESTING ME!" At her cry, Yami froze as he felt his blood turned cold.

A big man, of about 7 feet tall, with a shiny bald head, wearing black visor sunglasses dressed in a black leather jacket with black jeans that were ripped at the knees, and black biker boots had his arms crossed as her looked at Yami with a stone face, standing to one side. He was not the one Yami was afraid of, but the petit, 5 foot tall woman, with long blond hair and blue eyes that were narrowed at the Yami's had on her daughter. She was dressed in a white spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her breasts and stomach before in flared out around her waist, white flats on her feet.

Yami quickly held his hands up in the air, allowing Natasha to skip happy behind her mother and stick out her tongue at her older cousin once she was out of his reach.

"Ludwig. Explain. Now." She ordered as Yami gulped, looking towards his brother for help only to see that he had slipped out of the room.

'_Traitor!'_

**With Yuki**

"Isn't it lovely Mozart? Now you can play that new piece for everyone." Sunako Miakmura told her eldest son as she happy showed him the grand white piano that sat under the large Sakrua tree in their backyard.

She smiled at her son, who gave her a fake smile, and she knew it. She frowned sadly as she watched her son look so forlorn at the paino.

"Yay! Now Mozart can play with me!" Kelsey cheered as she hopped on to the bench and looked over a Yuki, patting the place next to her.

"Come on Mozart! I wanna play a piece for grammy too!" She yelled as she placed her fingers over the keys and started to slowly play twinkle, twinkle little star with a few sour notes that made Yuki cringe.

"You better teach her to play better, before Darcy comes after you." Sunako joked, as she smiled before hearing a scream coming from inside the house.

"Mommy! Help!" Yami's voice reached their ears, as they both saw the youngest Mikamura struggle to claw his way out of the living room.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Yuki quickly said as he made his way over to his little cousin in time to stop her from damaging his ears. Sunako made her way back into the house to save her son from her sister-in-law, but she knew that Darcy would kill or permanently injure her favorite nephew.

* * *

A lot of you thought it was Kyoya/Tamaki/the Host club in the Rolls Royce, but it wasn't. Read and review to modivate me to bother writting this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince and The Popper, Chapter 4**

They say that everyone has a look alike somewhere in the world, but I don't believe in that kind of stuff. My name is Yuki Mikamura, and a trip to the supermarket proved me wrong when I met my look alike. Now I owe my brother 20 bucks.

* * *

"_This is it?"_

The twins asked as, Kyoya gave a nod, closing his laptop. Tamaki had his face and hands pressed agents the window, looking out at the two story house.

"It's a bit bigger then Hauri's home but it's still so small." Tamaki said, as Haruni gave him an annoyed/angry look.

"To ordinary people this is big." She mumbled as Tamaki and the rest of the Host club got out of the car. They then stared at the small mansion, some Host looking at it in aw.

"Kyo-chan. I thought only Tama-chan 2's father worked?" Hunny asked at he looked up at his under classmen. Kyoya pushed up his glasses as they reflected light, he studied the small mansion in front of him that would have been well out of the price range with only one person working, and supporting a wife and two children.

"That's the amazing power of the commoners Hunny-senpai!" Tamki shouted, sparkles and roses flying around him.

"My dear long lost brother has graced these poor commoners with wealth with their pitiable lives!" The Host club just tuned him out as Mori was the first to notice a black Roles Royce pull up the street.

The car stopped behind them, catching the whole clubs attention. Haruhi's eyes widen and jaw dropped in disbelief as a man came out of the driver's door, dressed in a gray chuffer uniform. Kyoya looked down at the license plate and sure enough, it was smeared with mud and unreadable.

'_Is this the man who took those two?'_

Kyoya thought as the man smiled at them, or more precisely at Tamaki.

"Ah! Yuki. I thought you were helping your brother learn humility at that war game. Why did you bring your friends over?" He asked as Tamaki, whom stood stunned for a moment, as was the whole Host club.

"Ah. No matter. Come help your grandmother into the house. I'll get her luggage." He instructed, as he went to open the trunk.

"Y-yes Sir." Tamaki stuttered, as his heart started to beat faster as he quickly approached the Rolls Royce unsurely. The windows were heavily tinted black but Tamaki couldn't help but think of an old woman that was as cold as his own grandmother was inside.

Slowly, he reached for the latch and opened the door slowly, as if some rabid dog would come out and suddenly attack him. He was right about one thing.

**BARK! BARK! BARK!**

Tamaki froze as, what looked like a mess of black yarn jumped at him. Out of reflex Tamaki caught it with both of his hands, felling an unusual heaviness to it.

'_What is this?'_

Tamaki thought, as he looked more closely at it. A pink tongue slipped out of the yarn and licked Tamaki's face making him yelp as he pulled it away.

"AGH! This yarn just licked me!" He yelled as the Host club watched in amazement at the panting ball of yarn, they could have sworn that something was moving under it.

"Ha ha ha! Doodles got you again my boy?" The chuffer asked as he held two large gray suitcases, one in each hand.

"_Doodles?"_ The whole host club asked, minus Kyoya and Mori, stunned as then took a second look at the mass of yarn again.

**WOOF! WOOF!**

"It's a puppy!" Hunny yelled happy as the yarn dog's tail wagged happily, an aged giggle came from inside the Rolls Royce. Every one's eyes turned, but only Tamaki could clearly see who it was inside.

His eyes wide in shock as he looked at the elderly woman, who still looked very beautiful even in her advanced age. Her hair was gray with strips of white randomly placed, as her hair fell in slight waves to her shoulders in a bob cut. Her bags framed her sparking blue eyes that held knowledge, wisdom, life and joy. Her skin was a healthily pale that still looked soft despite the wrinkles. She wore a soft peach colored, shear wrap around her shoulders around her sleeveless white dress that showed off her still shapely figure, and flared from her waist down to just below her knees, as she had a pair of white slip shoes adorned her feet.

It wasn't until the man they thought was the chuffer spoke, did Tamaki realize he was staring at the old woman.

"Yuki? Why are you here? I thought I told you to help your grandmother." They all turned their attention to the man as he stood on before Yuki who had just opened the door.

"What are you talking about Dad? I've been with-" Yuki muttred off as he looked behind the man he called dad to see Tamaki and the host club staring in shock.

"_Dad?"_

The whole Host Club questioned as they turned their attention to the blonde standing in the doorway of the small Mansion. The man was first to recover from the shock.

"Yuki? That boy-"

The man moved his fingers, making Yuki look down and nod once.

"I'll take care of it Dad." Yuki said as he let his father threw and walked up to Tamaki, the little dog barked happy, wigging his tail as he stood in the blonde's grasp.

Yuki came up beside Tamaki and sent him a short glare, making him take a step back as he saw Yuki move his hands in a strange way before offering it to the old woman and helping her out of the car. Then the old woman did something slimier with her hands before wrapping them around Yuki's upper right arm.

Yuki shook his head, as he helped the old woman walk towards the house, but before entering the gate he looked back at the Host club.

"There's no sense in staying out here, so either come in or let go of the dog and leave." He told them as Tamaki set the dog named Doodles on the ground. Doodles quickly made his way over to them happily barking at Yuki's heal.

Kyoya was the first to take the invite, pushing his glasses up.

"Shall we join them?" He asked out loud, but the rest of the club quickly followed Yuki and the elderly woman into the little mansion.


End file.
